Dusk
by fuwacchi
Summary: He had vibrant red hair, and eyes equally as red. It kind of reminded her of the liquid that seeped out of her body when she tripped and scraped her knee. Blood, her mother had called it as she tended to the injury. Yes, he reminded her of the crimson red of blood.


**title:** dusk  
**words:** 1,594  
**notes:** written for _seii-chan_ from tumblr

**don't own knb.**

-x-

He had vibrant red hair, and eyes equally as red. It kind of reminded her of the liquid that seeped out of her body when she tripped and scraped her knee. Blood, her mother had called it as she tended to the injury. Yes, he reminded her of the crimson red of blood.

The moment she first set eyes on him, she knew he was different. Despite everyone being close of age, there was simply something about him that separated him from the others. Perhaps it was the aura he emanated that commanded the respect of those around him, even though he was only five. Even the adults gave the child his much required personal space.

Whatever it was, he was mature for his age. An enigma, really.

And she admired him but, at the same time, feared him.

Akashi Seijuurou. That was his name.

-x-

When his eyes first landed upon her lithe figure, he immediately knew they were different. With long, flowing bright pink hair, the same colour as the "peach" in her surname, and innocent eyes that were filled to the brim with happiness, it was obvious.

Her gentle smile lured in those around her, and together they formed a relationship based on trust. Her cheerful personality made her surroundings shine that much brighter, and it always amazed him how easily she had their classmates flocking towards her.

Of course, he knew that their classmates would just as easily come at his beckon, should he call for them, but it still amazed him nonetheless.

They were similar, yet very, very different.

Momoi Satsuki, was it?

-x-

"Everyone! We're going to draw in pairs today! So please get together with a friend and draw to your heart's content!"

She had immediately turned to look for her childhood friend, only to see him sleeping with his cheek against the table, drool trailing down the side of his mouth.

Disgusted, she had jerked back and ended up bumping into someone. She had turned, an apology already escaping her lips as she bowed to show her sincerity. The cluck of a tongue made her head snap up, and she came into contact with very red orbs.

Letting out a small squeak, she had jumped back, widening the distance between them before muttering another apology.

He didn't seem to be offended, at the very least, merely brushing off imaginary dust from his clothes.

"You. Be my partner."

She squawked. He wasn't even asking her, but _demanding_!

"I... forgot my rubber. I don't want to be a bother to Akashi-kun..."

And she honestly didn't, because the boy had always appeared unapproachable. Just someone to be gazed upon from afar, but never up close. He was to be admired and treasured, but never touched.

"Well, I have an extra. I'll lend it to you if you be my partner."

She couldn't say no. After all, she really had no reason to decline. And the idiot of a childhood friend was too busy snoozing, so she couldn't say she already had a partner.

"Okay..."

That was their first meeting.

-x-

She was finally in middle school, and it was necessary to choose a club to participate in. It wasn't difficult to do so, though, as she already had everything planned out. It was obvious she'd join the basketball club with her childhood friend, who was a basketball fanatic. She'd be the manager, if they didn't already have one. Despite loving basketball, she couldn't play as well as her friend. That didn't make her love it any less, though, and she was certain she could be of help to her fellow club members.

That was where she met _him_ again.

It was purely coincidental; or perhaps not, as they'd meet each other far more often since they were in the same club.

His hair was just as red as she remembered. His eyes had gotten more calculative, but the apathy that surrounded him as a child hadn't worn off. If anything, it had grown more apparent from his expression (or lack of).

"Joining the basketball club?"

The question had startled her, but she nodded, afraid her voice would tremble from just being in his mere presence. He still retained that air of respect.

"I'm assuming you too? It's nice to meet you, I'm Momoi Satsuki!"

She assumed he had forgotten her. After all, she was nothing compared to a great person like him. It would've been natural to not remember her.

"What are you talking about, Momoi?"

He hadn't.

-x-

She hadn't changed. Despite having not seen each other since kindergarten, she remained as bubbly as always. She had definitely matured physically, if not mentally, but she still retained some of the baby fat from her childhood.

Her smile had only grown brighter since then, and grew even more after meeting Kuroko Tetsuya. He knew that her love would remain unrequited though. He wasn't oblivious to her infatuation towards Tetsuya, nor was Tetsuya ignorant to the affection she constantly threw at him.

It didn't get any better after second year. While everyone had slowly begun to split apart in second year, by the time it was third year, each one of them were already choosing different high schools to attend.

Naturally, she chose to follow Daiki. It was as if fate was against her, forcing her to choose between her childhood friend and her love.

He almost pitied her. _Almost._

Regardless, it had nothing to do with him. It was unlikely they'd see much of each other after graduation.

-x-

It was during the Winter Cup of their first high school year that they met again. That was within his calculations. He hadn't expected to see her any sooner than that, and he was always right.

They didn't talk until after that fateful match between Seirin and Rakuzan, though.

For the first time ever, he had lost and, consequently, proved wrong. Because he always won, hence he was always right. But he had lost. He had lost against Tetsuya.

Still unable to accept his loss, he had lingered outside the stadium after the match, contemplating over Tetsuya's challenge against his philosophy. That was when _she_ appeared.

"Eh? Akashi-kun?"

Startled, because he hadn't expected to meet her at that time when he was at his weakest, his words came out a little harsher than he had intended. "What do you want, Momoi?"

She had flinched, but didn't cower. Instead, she stood her ground and sat next to him, albeit with some distance still separating them.

"Nothing. I was just buying a drink when I saw you." She indicated at the two cans of soda in her arms as she said this. He assumed one was for Daiki.

They didn't say anything after that, merely basking in the silence. He wasn't oblivious to the tension in the air, though. It was obvious Momoi was uncomfortable being alone with him, not that he could blame her. Many people were like that around him.

It was when he felt her staring at him for a long moment that he finally spoke up again.

"Is there something on my face?"

It was her turn to be startled as she flinched at his voice before embarrassment crept up and stained her cheeks red. She had been caught staring by him, so he supposed that was her natural reaction.

"Um... I was just thinking your eye really did change colour."

At the mention of his eye, his hand slowly reached up to land on his left eye, the eye that was once red and was now an amber.

He only hummed in a sign of agreement before standing up and announcing, "I need to head back to my team. You should hurry back to Daiki, too, Momoi."

She didn't pay attention to his words, though, as her eyes lit up and a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Pretty..."

"Hm?" He signaled for her to elaborate, an eyebrow raised.

"Ah..." she uttered as she snapped out of her trance, flustered from being caught staring once again. "It's just— Nothing..."

He didn't push.

-x-

When he had stood up, she had been mesmerised. With the sun setting low behind him, casting the sky a beautiful shade of red and orange, she was captured by his beauty.

When she was a child, she had thought him to be the colour of blood. Oh how wrong she was.

Akashi Seijuurou had vibrant red hair, and an eye equally as red. The other eye, now an amber colour, was a beautiful shade of a garnet jewel. The two colours didn't remind her of blood, but of the stunning sunset sky.

He was still an enigma, and still commanded the respect of many.

She admired him and, at the same time, still feared him.

However, this Akashi Seijuurou was a friend. Or close enough to one, at the very least.

-x-

As they parted ways to rejoin their respective groups, he looked back once to see that long, flowing pink hair. It was still the same as back then. Her eyes were no longer as innocent, forced to see the cruelty of the world, but managed to retain some essence of purity.

She still had that patient and gentle smile, although rarely was it directed at him (and that was fine). And she still attracted those around her like moth to a flame, and although that no longer amazed him, he still found his eyes searching for her figure.

They were similar, yet very, very different.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

-x-

**A/N: **i... kind of lost track of where i was going with this towards the end. i only had up till middle school planned and once i got to high school... no idea where i wanted to go. this was supposed to be romance, but i failed greatly at it. i apologise. /cries


End file.
